custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Baterra (GMS)
The Baterra are a group of robots created by the Great Beings, designed to end the Core War. History During the Core War on Spherus Magna, the Great Beings created the Baterra to stop the war by dispatching all armed combatants. The Great Beings later attempted to shut the Baterra down, but were unable to do so, and in the Shattering, most Baterra were trapped on Bara Magna. When the Skrall migrated north of the Black Spike Mountains, the Baterra, following their programming to kill armed beings, regularly raided Skrall encampments, killing many of the warrior class and all of the leader class save one. The Skrall were eventually cut off from their supplies, and planned a last attempt at a defense. However, the Baterra disguised themselves as supplies and were taken inside the fortress, and they managed to kill many more Skrall. To escape total annihilation, Tuma, the remaining leader, organized the Skrall to migrate south and occupy the city of Roxtus. The Glatorian then allied with the Skrall and Bone Hunters to destroy their shared enemy, and in a final battle they managed to wipe the robots out, at the cost of many lives, including that of the alternate Leviathos himself. At some point following the Battle of Bara Magna, a Skrall was accidentally fused to a Baterra. He was healed by Antidax, who trained him as his apprentice. He ordered Baterra Magnus to gain possession of the Kanohi Vahi and travel back in time to help his former self conquer the universe. There are believed to be deeper reasons behind Antidax's motives, but they are currently unknown. He helped the past version of Antidax break out of his Gigas Nui cell during the Bounty Hunter Wars, and later appeared to Tetrack and Forsk on Antidax's request to persuade them to make their own attempt to conquer the universe. Abilities and Traits The Baterra are entirely mechanical, programmed to instinctively target and kill all beings carrying weaponry, and do not attack anyone unarmed. Baterra have the ability to shapeshift and alter their appearance. They can also use this power to camouflage themselves to their surroundings. In their default form, Baterra armor is silver in color. Baterra are armed with long blades attached to their body, which are long and silver. They start out curved, but end long and sharp. They also have built-in artillery, including a row of flamethrower missiles, smoke missiles, and two shoulder-mounted cannons which resemble Zamor launchers. They can spew poison gas, and have a powerful fan with which they can blow enemies away. Some Baterra are known to use the heavy Vulcanax turret. To protect themselves from enemy attacks, they use a force field generator. Baterra move with the aid of thrusters built into their feet. Smaller thrusters are positioned on their backs to control flight, and they are capable of deploying a third leg for stability when firing cannons. Trivia *The image in the infobox was created by , and was used with permission. *The name "Baterra" is derived from an ancient Skrall word meaning "silent death." *The Great Beings later modeled the Bohrok after the Baterra. Appearances *''Nightfall'' *''Escape to Bara Magna'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' See also *Gallery Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Robots Category:Baterra